1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electrical contacts and particularly to miniature contacts which are suitable for use in separably joining wires and electronic components when extremely small connector size is desired.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connectors of the type which are designed to removably connect electronic components and wires require resilient contacts which provide pressure for reliable, low resistance connections under repeatable mating. Either one or both of each pair of mating contacts may be resilient--when both contacts are resilient they are usually hermaphroditic.
In a typical two-piece connector, comprising pin and socket mating parts, a rigid pin or male prong engages a resilient socket or female contact to provide contact pressure equal to the product of stiffness and deflection of the female's resilient member.
While rigid male/resilient female mating contacts are common, they have certain disadvantages which become clearly evident in ultra-miniature applications.
Principally, the rigidity of the male pin decreases as its size is reduced. Also contact forces cannot be controlled adequately; the small deflection range is disproportionately affected by resilient socket manufacturing tolerances and plating access requirements which are inconsistent with optimum contact spring parameters.
On the other hand, while resilient male/rigid female mating contacts are made, these generally underutilize available contact volume and have the disadvantages of lack of reliability due to inconsistent contact forces, difficulty of fabrication, high susceptability to damage and relatively high cost.
Accordingly, several objects of the present invention are to provide a resilient male contact for mating with a rigid female contact wherein the male contact has better contact spring parameters, a more rigid associated female contact, improved reliability and mechanical integrity, and is easier to fabricate than other contacts heretofore extant.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description thereof.